In general, a component mounting device that determines whether or not a component has been successfully mounted at a mounting position is known as described, for example, in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-13097.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-13097 discloses a component mounting device including a suction head that suctions a component and mounts the suctioned component on a substrate and a height sensor that measures the height of the component mounted on the substrate and configured to determine whether or not the component has been successfully mounted at a mounting position based on an output signal from the height sensor. In this component mounting device, the suction head located over the mounted component is moved after the component is mounted by the suction head, and the height sensor is moved over the mounted component and measures the height of the component. Thus, this component mounting device acquires information about the height of the mounting position.